Reality Of Dreams
by FireNeiko
Summary: "This was his favorite spot. He would star into the red sky & dream of a better place. Were the best spot to sit & think about nothing in particular wasn’t on top of a rusted playground @ a rundown school in a poor neighborhood of dreamer & nothing more
1. Default Chapter

Haha. Just something I decided to write one night at midnight. It's more poetic then the rest of all my stories. It's almost depressing. But then again it's more like my poems then most of my stories. If you don't get the whole 'Bond's Of Reality' thing, please tell me. I'd be happy to explain. If you like this story, you'd probably like most of my poems. There posted on Fanpress, if you want to go see. My account is the same name as this one. Go check it out if you want. But I must warn you. ALL of my poems are dark and depressing, and have no hope or light in them, so if you don't like angus, or have had a very bad day, I STRONGLY suggest that you don't go read my poetry. It'll depress you further.. OK you've probably had enough of me, so you can read now.  
  
F~N -^~-  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing, Duo or Hilde  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Reality of Dreams  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Have you seen Duo? I can't find him anywhere." Hilde asked her best friend, Cary when she had caught up to her in the coffee shop.  
  
"No I haven't. Last I saw him was last night with you. Is something wrong dear?" Cary had known Hilde for a long time. Though she was considerably older then her best friend they were still very close.  
  
Hilde didn't answer for a while. "No.everything's...Everything's fine. Thank you. I'll see you latter." Hilde hung her head as she turned around. It was the middle of December, a wonderful December. She was staying with Duo for Christmas that year and she was so happy. She had been hoping he would invite her to stay with him since Lebra. Thought she wouldn't admit it to herself she really enjoyed his company. A lot. Maybe too much. In her opinion.  
  
She was staying with Duo in his old scrap yard. Helping him with the work, but manly the paper work. He wasn't very good with it. She had been staying with him for a while. About 2 months now. But she usually didn't stay for any holidays. She always got dragged off to her parents back on Earth. It wasn't far. Her parents never paid any attention to her. They would just wallow in their wealth and ignore her the entire 2 weeks they always insist she stay. They would make her dress up in 'proper' artier and make her do just as they did. Walk around the house, which was more like a mansion, and act proper and annoying. She felt like a proper girl trapped in the proper 1800's. It was awful.  
  
She would have to leave for Earth once more. And soon, at that. She had told her parents that she was staying with a friend for Christmas but they would have nothing of it. They insisted she come. But the unbearably annoying part was, they picked her up at the shuttle, bring her to the estate, dress her 'properly', and then they didn't realize she insisted. At least, that's what would happen before her dad divorced.  
  
She was sure that if she went this time..  
  
There would be no coming back..  
  
She had been looking for Duo all day. She wanted to talk to him. He didn't know her family was making her leave anyway. At least she didn't think he knew. Maybe she could get him to help. When she had woken up this mourning she didn't find him in the kitchen making a mess as he usually did when she slept in. And he wasn't still in bed ether. She had looked in the garage, the junkyard and everywhere else she could think of.  
  
The scary thing was he had left no note. He always left her a note if he went somewhere while she was asleep or gone or something. And he always stuck it on the TV. There was no yellow stick paper on the screen that morning.  
  
"Duo? Let me see. Yes! I did see him. About an hour ago." The old lady at the fruit stand announced. "He was headed .. um. Let me see. I think he was headed to the school. He went left. There's nothin' of much importance goin' left but that school. Check there Hil."  
  
"Thank you so much Mrs. Doyle. Thank You. Thank You. Thank You!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was mid-afternoon on L2. Duo sat on top of the monkey bar's of the playground at that old school, thinking. Just thinking. Not of anything important. Just thinking. What was he going to do? He couldn't sit up on those hard bars forever. Though her felt like he should. This is where he met her. Right here. Sitting on those monkey bars. Thinking. As she showed magic tricks to some children.  
  
The red sun was melting into the synthetic sky casting an orange red glow over anything and everything. They light November wind waved his chestnut braid through the velvet air. It was peaceful up here, up on those monkey bars. Where no one could reach him. Where no unwanted thoughts could pelage his dreams. This was his favorite spot. He would star into the red sky and dream of a better place. Were the best spot to sit and think about nothing in particular wasn't on top of a rusted playground at a rundown school in a poor neighborhood of dreamer and nothing more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She came running from Oakwood Avenue, panting gasping for breath. This school. It brought back so many memories. This is where she met him. Where they become the best of friends. Where her hopes have always lingered. And her dreams will always resin. She uses to sit in the swings and rock slowly back and froth and watch to world pass through her eyes. This is where she belonged. Even if she wasn't in 6th grade anymore. This is where her childhood would have been. If she had had a childhood. It was swallowed by her life with her parents. They had forced her to grow up too quickly. She never had the chance to be a child. To live life as it may. To not have to think about posture and the desire to please. Which was most unfulfilling.  
  
She could run no farther and collapsed to her knees in the play sand. This is what it is like in one's childhood. To chase after something will all your heart and soul. But it is then the adult world of sorrow steps in to medal with your dreams. To stop you dead in your traces after you have worked so hard to find your dream. It pulls you back down to Earth and shows you what you did not see. How impossible it is to chase after dreams. And how miserable life can really be. And really is.  
  
"Duo." Hilde managed to breath as she dragged hot air into her pounding lungs. But he did not hear. He couldn't hear anything on his high perch were no one could reach him. Where no unwanted thoughts could pelage his dreams.  
  
" Always chase your dreams. Never let them go. Or you could get lost in the reality of the world." That is what Duo had told her once. She had never let it go. She had never let that dream go. It would always be there. No matter what, that small dream would always remain with her. It always had. And always will.  
  
"Duo." she said stronger this time. She wanted to share her dreams. To spill all the secrets she hid. To show her how much she cared. How much she wanted him in her dreams. In her future.  
  
This time he did hear her. Her faint cry from needed help. He turned his head so he faced her once more. Like he had when he first met her. First fell in love with her. Those deep blue eyes, devoid of something. Something subtle that stud out so much.  
  
"Duo. What-What's wrong?" She tried to stand up again, but the truth of the world dragged her back down.  
  
"Nothing.. Hilde." He turned back around his long bangs hid his eyes like they held his deepest secrets that were locked away within his continence.  
  
Hilde ignored his morose ways and tried to force herself back to her feet, but to no a vile. Reality was weighing her down like it was trying to keep her from her dreams. She crawled on her hands and knees towards the bars. With reality still clinging tightly, she was able to make it thus far. She tried once more with all her feeble strength to stand but this time her efforts bared fruit. She was able to stand and she started to climb. To climb to her dream, even if reality dragged her back down. She seemed to climb for hours but it was but mere minutes. With a last heave she was able to hale herself to Duo's perch and to her dreams. Reality seemed to shed from their height. 'So close to dreams.' But realism still chained her to the world and it's harsh truth.  
  
"You know we can't stop this, Hilde. We're just kidding our self if we think we can stand up to your father. There's no way we can prevents this." His eyes still hid behind his locks of golden brown hair. Still holding back secrets. Still holding back dreams. Now shedding unwanted tears.  
  
"Always chase your dreams. Never let them go. Or you could get lost in the reality of the world." She told him comfortingly and held his hand within her own. "That's what you told me and I never forgot it. Neither do you.."  
  
The chains of the world resided into their gloomy home of harsh truth at that very moment. And not just from one.  
  
Duo faced her once again. His eyes still in hiding. A smile bloomed from his face. He tilted his head up once more reveling his indigo eyes. Tears slowly slipped down his cheeks. Then all his secrets where reveled. He didn't have to hide them any longer. He hugged her tightly and ran his hands through her silky hair. They faced the now dieing sunset and watched it bask everything in a red orange glow.  
  
This was now defiantly his favorite spot. He discovered that he was wrong. There was no better spot then on top of this rusted playground at this rundown school in this poor neighborhood of dreamer.  
  
.and nothing more.  
  
He had shared his secrets. And felt nothing more then bliss. This is what dreams are. This is what it is like to hide nothing. To share all and not be ashamed. Now he knows how to be happy.  
  
Now he hides no more dreams.  
  
~*~*( | )*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*( | )*~*~  
  
A/N: I was thinking about doing a sequel to this, but I'm note sure I will. Tell me if you think I should. Please review. Reviews keep me writing.  
  
Fire~Neiko=^:~= 


	2. Summers Here

Attention: SUMMER IS OFFICALLY HERE!!!!! Woot! I have finally finished the 8th grade and next year I'LL BE IN HIGH SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! X3 As you can see I'm only a little exited.  
  
As for plans for the summer, I am going to orchestra camp for about a week and I'm working for my mother to try and get enough dinaro to pay for an anime convention!!! 'Tis the 1st one in my city and I'm total siked(sp?). I'm spending all summer working for money and making costumes. I might even get to open up an art both but I might be too young. Fresh Fish over here.... HeeHee I'm a fishy X3 (High schools gonna be fun)  
  
Any way, sense I'm not going to be doing much the summer, I'm gonna write a lot!! Yeah!! I might re-write Hiei Kitty Story this summer, but no promises, and I know I definitely will be working on a really awesome Gundam Wing fic I started in the 7th grade =D. So, good news for you guys!! X3  
  
Summers gonna be fun....  
  
Happy summer to all, I'll be updating soon (most likely ¬¬;;) and wish me luck!! I'm going to try and get some decent writing out this time.  
  
Happy Summer! H.A.G.S. To All!!!!!!!!  
  
-FireNeiko=:= 


End file.
